


fairytale

by sunshinedoie



Series: 23 Days of Wonder [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Dreams, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, M/M, basically sicheng wakes up and he's cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: Sicheng finds himself living in his favorite fairytale, Cinderella. He can’t wait to meet his prince and live happily ever after.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: 23 Days of Wonder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050305
Kudos: 9





	fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> written for #23DaysOfWonder and also posted on my twitter!!

Sicheng woke up to the sound of a door slamming and people yelling loudly. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and opening them to an unfamiliar sight. 

Where was he?

The room he was in seemed to belong to an old cottage in the middle of nowhere, but he had no idea how he got here. Maybe this was a dream.

He sat up and opened the door to his room, hoping to find out what was going on, but after seeing what was on the other side, all he was left with was more questions. 

Sitting in what appeared to be the living room was a group of people, each one more important-looking than the last, drinking tea. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

“Oh, Winwin, there you are! The floor needs to be polished, and the fireplace is all dirty again. Clean that up for me, would you?”

It didn’t seem like a choice, really, so he nodded and headed towards the kitchen to grab some rags. Who was he, and who was Winwin?

It didn’t matter much. He turned his head and suddenly, he was in a ballroom, loads of bright blue fabric flowing around him. Was this a gown?

Sicheng looked up and saw a man, no, a prince standing before him and suddenly he knew what was happening. He was living in a fairytale, one of his favorites. The prince was quite beautiful, and Sicheng decided he would make sure to give him his name before midnight.

The clock read 10:00 P.M., which meant that there was still plenty of time for him and the prince to hit it off.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a light touch on his arm.

“Pardon me, sir, but could I have this dance?”

The prince was standing right next to him, a slight smile on his face.

“Why yes, of course,” Sicheng replied, taking the man’s hand in his own. The two of them danced across the ballroom for what felt like hours, but could also have been just a few minutes, talking about themselves and laughing together.

The prince, Yuta was his name, was very kind and gentle, and Sicheng had not stopped grinning since they started waltzing.

Suddenly, the clock struck midnight, and Sicheng let go of Yuta.

“Ah, my prince, I must go home. I missed my curfew, and my family will be mad.”

Yuta frowned, reaching for Sicheng’s hands again. “That’s okay, Sicheng. I’ll find you once again.”

And with that, Sicheng took off running for the door, shoe slipping off as he moved down the stairs. He truly hoped the prince would find him soon.


End file.
